The surveys
by Mark Solo
Summary: Just people from the kotor era who fills out a few surveys, some may do it again later. Rated T for now, just in case. Now up: Padawan Bastila Shan, yes she is back again. R&R.
1. Admiral Revan Fett

Author's note: I decided to make this and I hope you like it. I don't own anything from star wars, so don't sue me.

From: Jedi Knight Revan

To: "HK-47", "Karath, Admiral Saul", "Kreia, Jedi Master", "Shan, Youngling Bastila", "Malak, Jedi Knight", "Vrook, Jedi Master",

Subject: Survey

NAME: Revan Fett (but don't tell any one)

NICKNAMES: Rev, Admiral, Dung Head (moron to Malak, I am so cutting his jaw of at first chance),

SEX: Male (and don't you forget it)

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Room on my flagship; _The Guardian_.

HEIGHT: 1'81 meters.

EYES: Blue.

HAIR: Dark Brown

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: I am to busy winning the war against the Mandalorian's.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: Last I checked, was it a picture of me and Bassy.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Sith…er Jedi's weekly, he, he.

FAVORITE SMELL: The smell of the Dantooine plain's.

FAVORITE COLOR: Black and Red, combined into my new shiny armor.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: The Republic getting destroyed.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Taking a nap, meditating, being able to relax, freeing slaves, especially that little Cathar girl on Taris,

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Beat the Mandalorian's, meetings wth the military councel to get more ships and armies to beat the Mandalorian's, taking a nap, planning my next offensive, sigh and call Bastila to see how shes doing.

FAVORITE MUSIC: A piece of music I once heard called: The Imperial March. The coolest peice of music ever.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: When do the Mandalorian's give up?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: NEVER!!!!!!!

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: Bbbbooooorrrrriiiiiinnnngggggg.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: None, I know before they do, when they will ring.

FAVORITE FOODS: Anything but the soldier's rations.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: Never knew them, as I am a Jedi.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Erm…… no.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Both, I got a sweet tooth.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: Much, but I rarely got time to, as I am busy destroying the Mandalorian's.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: Erm…. Why do you ask.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Hhmmm….. never gave that much of a thought.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: A Krayt Dragon would be so cool.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: Cool.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: That little Cathar girl I saved on Taris, she was nice.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I don't drink, to much of a time waste, I leave that to Malak AND I want to know when I am having fun.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: I don't know, but I intend to find out.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Yes, I eat what is put in front of me, especially after "enjoying" my masters cooking.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: Why should I do that?

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I am a Jedi and that's it (although I personally always wanted to be the dark lord of the Sith, I hear the post is free)

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I like it as it is thank you very much.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: Hhmmm….no.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: I'm a Jedi.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: See above.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Picture of the Jedi temple and paintings that I found throughout the galaxy.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: Half Full.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Water.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Ambidextrous, I wield two Lightsaber's blades, so duh.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: No, I use the force.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Droid part, a few pictures of places I always wanted to go to, like Alderaan, Naboo….. a memo to remember to call Bastila once a week.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: 4.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: A Republic Battle Cruiser. We where force to make a crash landing (and no Malak it wasn't my fault)

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: An T-65 X-Wing figther that I once saw in the future when trying to see what was to happen, "Sniff", I am never going to fly that beauty of a space ship.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Zero-G ball, when I got the time, which I rarely do.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: You where so cute when you where little Bastila.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Vrook, he hates me….. or I think me those.

Author's note: so what ya think? This will be people form kotor and some will return later again.


	2. General Malak Antilles

Author's note: and in this corner we got Malak the Jedi knight (and Womaniser).

From: Jedi Knight, General Malak Antilles. (I sound so cool as a general)

To: "Fett, Jedi Knight Revan" (I'm telling every one), "Karath, Admiral Saul", "Onasi, Sergeant Carth", "Shan, Youngling Bastila", "Vandar, Jedi Master",

Subject: Survey

NAME: Malak Antilles

NICKNAMES: Mall, Mally,

SEX: I am all yours ladies.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: My room onboard the Leviathan.

HEIGHT: 2'09 meters.

EYES: Brown.

HAIR: Don't have any.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: SNN (Sith New Network).

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: Scandy clad ladies.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Sith weekly (Revan you are a pushover) I find it "intresting".

FAVORITE SMELL: The smell of burned flesh on Malacore five.

FAVORITE COLOR: Red as my new armor.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: The Republic and the Jedi getting destroyed.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Working out and make the ladies moan in longing for me.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Take this nicely shaped girl downtown, making out with her and show her my "Lightsaber".

FAVORITE MUSIC: Cool villain music.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: Well hello there pretty.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: Nope.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: As Revan said, Boring.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pen.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: One. I am not as good as Revan.

FAVORITE FOODS: Beefs, brown and juice.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: Never knew them.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Erm ….. he, he, no, not in a life time.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Chocolate. Chocolate my precious

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: Yep, fast and furious.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: Who told you that, never not in a life time. Well, alright I sleep with a stuffed Bantha, Okay.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: An Acklay would be cool to have.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: A Krayt Dragon, no question asked why.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: A bit Boring.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: Exar Kun.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Correlian whiskey. (Revan you should try it)

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: I don't know when I was born.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Only if I have to or if Revan's old Master is cooking, then yes.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: That and more to ladies.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I thought about being a spacer with a girl in every port. He, he.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Hmm, maybe black, or brown or …. Argh I want to have hair.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: Sith tattoo's and anywhere the ladies like 'em.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Loads of time.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Er why do you ask, you never said anything about marriage.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Want to see ladies.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: Full and three or more.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Anything with alcohol in it.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: No, I use the force.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Just come and see and I am more than willing to show you. (to ladies only)

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : 29.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: A Starfigther, called Hellcat. Such a beauty.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: The Hellcat and Nothing more.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Anything brutal.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Can't wait for you to grown up Bastila.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Revan, as he is mad at me. I told every one that he is half-Mandalorian.

Author's note: I got loads of others to write about.


	3. Padawan Bastila Shan

And in this corner we got the dashing, the beautiful and talented Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan the Sexy.

From: Padawan Bastila Shan.

To: "Antilles, Malak", "Fett, Revan" (I didn't know that), "Vandar, Jedi master", "Vrook, Jedi Master", "Zhar, Jedi master",

Subject: Survey

NAME: Bastila Shan

NICKNAMES: Revan calls me Bassy and I might ad only he may call me that.

SEX: Female.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: The Jedi academy on Dantooine.

HEIGHT: That is a little sensitive. (alright 1.64 meters)

EYES: Blue.

HAIR: Brown, braided in two pigytails on the back on my head.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: I am a Jedi. I don't have time for that.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: I don't have any.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Jedi's weekly, its so interesting.

FAVORITE SMELL: Revan's…. erm I mean err… fresh pressed Jedi cloaks.

FAVORITE COLOR: Blue.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Seeing my friend fall to the dark side.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Revan and me enjoying a peaceful evening together.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Jedi training, Thinking about Revan, having my weekly talk with Revan over the holonet, figure out a way to sneak downtown to have a drink, no I am not drinking.

FAVORITE MUSIC: Romantic music.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: Wonder what Revan is doing right now.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: From time to time.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: Exciting.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pen.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: One, I am a proper Jedi.

FAVORITE FOODS: Anything good and tasty.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: Well I got very well along with my father and don't even mention my mother I hate her, erm… there is no emotion, there is peace.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: No.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Vanilla. (Vanilla sweet)

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: No, I don't.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: Yes, a cute little stuffed Correllia Sand panther.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Revan once told me about the Kraytdragon's I would really like to have one.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: A big cat of somekind.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: Cool, if Revan is there to hold me that is.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: My father, I hope he will tell me that he is proud of me.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Me drink, no, no, no, not in a life time (lying her a_XX_ of).

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Maiden.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Yes.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: n/a.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I like it as a Jedi, thank you very much.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I got a yarning for blue for some reason.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: Who says I don't have one already.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Once, but he didn't love me back, so I moved on.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: I am a Jedi.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: "sigh" A picture of Revan, err I mean nothing, ha, ha, there is nothing on my wall.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: Half Empty.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Correllian brandy.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: Yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Hmm, what is a pair of boxer shorts doing under my bed?

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : 12.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: My Master won't let me near one.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: I don't have one, but if I was to answer is it one that Revan drives.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Swoop racing.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Revan you are one of the nicest people in the galaxy.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Vrook, he is still mad at me for the water balloon incident.

Author's note: funny, good, bad, give me a clue.


	4. Captain Saul Karath

And now up and running (especially for a cup of caffa) is Captain Saul Karath the caffa maniac.

From: Captain Saul Karath,

To: "Antilles, General Malak"," Fett, Admiral Revan" (I am greatly surprised), Onasi, Sergeant Carth",

Subject: Survey

NAME: Saul Paul Karath.

NICKNAMES: My mother used to call me Pauli (only she was ever allowed to call me that) or caffa maniac.

SEX: male.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: a room on my shiny new ship to command: The Leviathan.

HEIGHT: 1'71 meters.

EYES: dark brown.

HAIR: brown.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: I haven't had time for that since I joined the Republic navy.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: a dried caffa spot. (I wonder when that got there)

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: caffa is your friend.

FAVORITE SMELL: nice fresh brewed caffa.

FAVORITE COLOR: black. (There is something intimidating about that colour and I find, for a better word, it cool and I like caffa)

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: seeing the Republic getting destroyed. Or my caffa getting stolen from me.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: a mug of caffa.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: plan the next attack on the Mandalorian's, going downtown with this very sexy super model, showing the ladies what I am made of. As well as drinking lots of caffa.

FAVORITE MUSIC: something that rocks!

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: one or two pieces of sugar in my cop of caffa.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: last was back when I was eleven.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: er... erm… very scary.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pen.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: six or seven depends on how many cops of caffa I have had.

FAVORITE FOODS: donuts to my caffa.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: yes I got very well along with my family. I got my caffa need from my father. (my mother almost killed him for it)

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: if there is a rule that forbid you from drinking caffa then yes.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: no, no, only caffa, my precious.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: no thank you.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: a stuffed Bantha that I got from my mommy.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: a puppy.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: a horned Kath hound.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: cool, water for my caffa.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: the man that invented caffa. Thank you very much.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: spawns of darkness, only caffa is to drink, pure light.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Taurus or something.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: only with caffa in it.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: no, I would only give it up for caffa.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I would like to be a cop; they get to drink caffa the whole day long. (but then I wouldn't get all this nice warm caffa, that dosn't taste like painting)

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I got a thing for yellow (I shouldn't have sent this to Malak, since I know about the whole 'Revan' incident)

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: One of a big cup of caffa, right on the chest.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: not really. (unless you count the new caffa brewing machine that came out last week, a pure beauty)

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: no thank you, just a waste of time.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: all sorts of things that got to do with caffa.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: must have caffa.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: see above.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Lefty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: yes of course.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: pieces of a droid of some kind……(REVAN GET OVER HERE AND TAKE YOUR DROID GARBAGE WITH YOU) and some random other items... erm no coments.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: twenty six. (largest amount of caffa I can drink in ten minuets)

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: A small speeder bike back when I was eleven (the last time I was motion sick to)

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: a top knot new Republic warship (the latest model if possible)

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Malak trying to convince the ladies that he is worth their time (and fails miserable)

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: thanks for the caffa machine, Mally.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Revan, he and I have had an argument about whether, caffa or chocolate is best. (caffa rules supreme)

I am going to make Carth next, any votes for who else, before I move from prekotor to kotor?


	5. Squadron leader Carth Onasi

Now up: Squadron leader Carth Onasi the wife obsesive nut head (Hey)

From: Carth Onasi

To: "Antilles, General Malak", "Fett, Admiral Revan (I don't judge you for being related to those…. animals)","Karath, Captain Saul", "Onasi, Dustil", "Onasi, Morgana (I love you)",

Subject: Survey

NAME: Flight Lieutenant Carth Charles Onasi

NICKNAMES: Onasi boy unfortunaly, the other guys from the squad,

SEX: male (I wish that I could spend some time with my wife)

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: my bunk on board "the Protector". "Sigh" wish I was at home right now, in my house on Telos IV.

HEIGHT: 1'83 meters.

EYES: brown.

HAIR dark brown.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: life as a Republic soldier. (I was once on the show)

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: My dear wife Morgana.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Republic news.

FAVORITE SMELL: Morganas hair.

FAVORITE COLOR: orange. (Morgana thinks I look sexy in orange)

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: seeing the Republic destroyed.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: being with my family.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: defeat the Mandalorians, call back home, talk to my son Dustil over the holonet, day dream about being together with Morgana.

FAVORITE MUSIC: what ever Morgana likes.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: I wish this war was over.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: no.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: I can't remember the last time I was with one.

PEN OR PENCIL: Pen.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: only one. (Got taught that in military training)

FAVORITE FOODS: anything but the soldiers rations.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: I got along fine with my parents.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: no!! Never in a life time…. Oh alright. Once did I got down town with my friends and we got drunk. Next thing I knew was I in prison for vandalism of public property.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: vanilla (chocolate is of the enemy and therefore must be terminated)

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: Oh yes, in my fighter, the Starhawk.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: NO! not at all… who said that, I have not slept with a stuffed animal since I was ten.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I'm dreaming of something big and scary, especially if my wife likes it. (Morgana loves big and scary creatures)

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: hmm…. An Acklay would be cool.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: very cool. Gives me an excuse to hold my wife in my arms as she is scared of thunderstorms, he, he, he.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: my wife.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Correllian brandy.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Aeris.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Sir, yes sir.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: only Morgana.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I want to get a quiet one after the war, so I can spent more time with my family.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I am happy with the color it is now.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: Erm…… I already have one. A luck Morgana has never noticed it. I would be in so much trouble if she knew what it read.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: duh, my wife, dung head.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: can't remember to nervous during the wedding. But I can remember the wedding night to the smallest detail.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: a picture of my son and wife, "sigh".

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: Half empty and that is a fact.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: I….. don't…. know to many choices.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Rigthy.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: of course.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED!!!!!!!??????? OO ... you don't want to know. (of all places to find this)

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : 19 (and this is also Morganas favored number)

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: a speeder when I was twenty and took my drivers license.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: something fast and packing lots of fire power.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: I, unfortunately, don't have time, there is a war going on. (I love swoop racing)

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: sir, you are like a second father to me.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Dustil, must be a teenage thing.

That was Carth and now we move on to the Kotor periode, if no one have anyone else they want to se a survey from before we move on. And it is not a sin to leave a review, some time is it the only thing that makes us author write on, so please leave one.


	6. HK47 the assa erm protocol droid

Authors note: next up HK-47, the assassin droid shortly before the mind wiped Revan buys him

From: Statement: HK-47

To: "C-TP6 (insult: rustbucket)", "N1-K7", "Yoku Laka (insulting statement: stupid low maintenance able meatbag)",

Subject: Survey

NAME: answer: HK-47 is my designation.

NICKNAMES: Answer: Ach-kay, killer bot,

SEX: Dignified answer: I am a assa… erm protocol droid, not some low wit meatbag.

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: answer: corner of Yoku Lakas droid shop. (aside: it is dusty, impossible to get good maintenance and if I was a meatbag, impossible by my calculations, would I say it smells here)

HEIGHT: answer: 1 galactic standard meters and 80 galactic standard centimeters.

EYES: dignified answer: I do not have eye, I have photoreceptors and they are red and intimidating.

HAIR negatory: I do not have hair.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: statement: I do not have the time allowed for this, meatbag.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: answer: I do not have a mouse pad.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: proud answer: assassin- and war-droids weekly. (annoyed aside: and no I am not an assassin droid)

FAVORITE SMELL: answer: I do not have a smell as you call it. Statement: although the smell of blood would probably be it, if I am to chose one. That and the smell of war and carnage.

FAVORITE COLOR: dreamy answer: red, blood color. I have found this color very intimidating.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: sad answer: to see another meatbag live, except the master of course, he, he.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: happy answer: to see another world be blown into oblivion and all its meatbag killed and tortured.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: answer: day dream of torturing Yoku Laka, dream of destroying worlds, etc. etc.

FAVORITE MUSIC: happy answer: the sound of meatbags screaming as they are tortured to death, "happy sigh".

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: statement: I do not wake up, I activate and my first though is," when will I get sold so I can get away from that stupid meatbag to Yoku Laka?"

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: highly indignified answer: I am a droid, I can not be motion sick.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: answer: as my first master would have said it, I have no way of knowing if this is correct or not, bbbboooooorrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!

PEN OR PENCIL: answer: neither.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: answer: between one and all, depend on the time, master and assignment.

FAVORITE FOODS: answer: a good, pure energy recharger ( statement: I am a droid, ergo I need power to recharge my batteries, at the end of the day)

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: angry answer: how many times must I tell you, I AM A DROID! (aside: sadly I do not know how I got along with my creator, as I do not remember him/her. Aside: although, I think we got along, this is maybe only wishful thinking on my part)

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: erm… I do not know, I am a droid and therefore I have had numerous memory wipes over the years.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: angry answer: I… AM… A… DROID! I do not need food.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: scanning memory banks…. Answer: I believe so.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: statement: I will not answer this one.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: happy answer: some very dangerous beast to have handy to help kill meatbags. (advertising statement: must have a strong liking of killing and destruction, call the following number to ably to this position )

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: dignified answer: I am a droid and not some fleshy thing that need to breath)

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: afraid answer: scary. It can fry my systems, so you will not see me out in one.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: philosophical answer: my master, I wish to know the purpose with my life and what I was created for. (humored statement: well aside from all the carnage I am capable of)

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: N/A (statement: stupid meatbag questions)

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: query: what is a zodiac sign, I have not knowledge of this in my data banks.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: answer: as a droid no and if, how ever unlikely, as a meatbag, still no.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: N/A (statement: as a droid, does this question not count for me. Statement: I have never truly understood why meatbags, male and female, go so much up into this "love")

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: answer: I am a simple protocol droid and that is what I will always be (aside: I wish for being an assassin droid thou)

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: undignified answer: I am a droid, not a meatbag.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: answer: more like what I would want to paint on my plates some where. Aside statement: I wish I could decide between all my millions of ideas I got stored in my data banks.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: answer: if you can be in love with a weapon, then yes.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: confused query: what is a wedding and what does it have to do with love. Statement: I always thought that meatbags just took the one they wanted. Sad statement: I am never going to understand meatbags.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: sarcastic answer: sand, sand, sand and when you thought there couldn't be more, do you spot some more sand.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: query: is this the question that can not be answered with either, answers.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Query: what is a Snapple?

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: answer: ambidexterious.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: answer: no, I just use my data probe to type in on the data terminals.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: answer: I do not have a bed, as I am a droid and can be in "sleep" mode standing.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: answer: for some reason do the number 3'485'021½" come to mind when I search my data banks. (commentary: perhaps the amount of people I have killed….erm… er…)

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: answer: I do not know.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: dreaming answer: something with lots of firepower to aid in destroying all the meatbags.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: gleeful answer: war.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: answer: you leave me along and that is the only thing good about you.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: answer: C-TP6, that old rust bucket cant even see what is right in front of him, let alone answer a small meatbag quiz. (gleeful explanation: I must go now, there are new customers and one of them looks like he is looking for a droid of my caliber)

Author's note: he is not exactly subtle about his love of death and destruction. But really would we want any other way. Reviewing is good, leave without, is bad. T3-M4 is next in the line and then all of the kotor crew and other people from the kotor universe. Rewiev is good, leaving with out is very bad. (I hope that some one will tell me if this is funny or not)


	7. T3M4 the Astromech droid

Authors note: survey from T3, unfortunately I don't speak droid so you have to use your imagination to figure out what he is saying. I will comment it as we go along. (By the way, try to guess what kind of food T3 likes, if you can)

From: T3-M4

To: "Beep, Boo, Bee"," Bee, Booo, Bib, Bib"," Bee, Bib, Tee, Diiiii"," Boo, Bee, Bee". (One of them has to be his master, I'm sure)

Subject: Survey

NAME: Bee, Bib, Diioo, Tee, Boooooop.

NICKNAMES: Tee, Di, Dooo.

SEX: Dddoooooooooooo!! (I won't touch this one with a Lightsaber)

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Tee, Tee, Beb, Beb.

HEIGHT: Bib, Bib, Dee, Doo!!!! (I think he is a little sensitive about this subject)

EYES: Boo, Deto, Dib, Dee, Booooo?

HAIR: Woop, Doo, Dee, Beep, Tee, Dooooooooooo.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: Bib, Beep, Doo, Bi, Beeop!

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: Beep, doo, Bii, Bee, Boo.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Beep, Bib, Bee, Weep, Wee, Beep, Boo, Te, Doooooo, Boooooo, Beee, Weep, Bee, Bib, Tee, beep. (He seems to like whatever magazine he reads, huh?)

FAVORITE SMELL: Beep, Dooooo, Tee, Trot, Bee, Teee.

FAVORITE COLOR: Biiiiiib!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I wish I knew what colour he is talking about, seems happy for it)

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Dwoooooooooooo. (Sad tone) (This one to, maybe not being able to do his job, perhaps?)

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Beeb, Weep, Tee, Bee, Dooo, Beep, Tee, Beep, Woop, Woop, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. (Must be when he is recharging)

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Beep, Beep, Bib, Beep, Bib, Weep, Weep, Tee, Tee.

FAVORITE MUSIC: Boop? (I think he doesn't know what music is)

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: Bee, Beep, Boo, Boo, Tee, Frotz.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: Beep, Beep, Dwoo? (He's a droid ergo he can't get motion sick…… I think)

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……………. (Must love it then)

PEN OR PENCIL: Beep, Beep, Di, Doo.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: Bwee, Dii, Boop, Weep, Tee. (This is a tricky one)

FAVORITE FOODS: Beep, Weep, Pie, Blee, Beep, Boop, Beep, Pie, Doo, Boo, Pie, Bib, Beep, Pie, Weep, beep, Pie, Beep. (I didn't know that!)

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: Bweeeeeep!!! (Wonder what that was all about)

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Dewo, Bib, Beep, Beep, Doo, Bib, Beep, Weep. (He is a little sensitive about this, must have been bad then)

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………. (In a very strange and a little disturbing tone)

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: Beep, Beep, Bib, Tee, Twee, Beep, Bib, Beep, Beep, Tee, Bweep, Tee, Beep, Bib, Beep, Weep, Weep. (How strange, he likes to drive then??)

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: Beep?

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Beep, Tee, Twee, Bie, Beep, Twweeeee!!!! (Okay…. I'll….. just go over here and…. stay away)

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: Beep, Bo, Doo, Twee, tee, Beep, Weep, Beep! (He actually want to be something else!)

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: N/A (T3 refused to answer this one, can't say I blame him thou)

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: Beep, Beep, De, De, Twee, Beep, Dooo. (Wonder who he wants to meet?)

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Beep, 'Hic', Beep, Tweiieerro, 'Hic', Beeeeeeeeeeep. (Droids can actually get drunk?!)

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Beep, Dee, Dee, Bi, Deee, Twee.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Bi, Bo!

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: Beep, Beep, Tee, Doo, Beep, Dee, Do, Tee, Tee, Beep, Doo, Doooooo….. (I don't want to know what he said here, wonder if this one got Bastila in it)

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Beep, Beep, Dee, Dee, Bib, Boo, Dee, Beep, Tee. (Where is HK? I can't find him anywhere)

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Beep, Tee, Tee, Bii, Dooooooo.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: Boooo, Doo, Dee, Dee, Beep, Weep.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Beep, Dee, Doo, Beep, Beep, Dee, Tee, Tee, Twee, Dee.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Doooooooooooooooooooooo. (Wonder what that's all about?)

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: Eroo, Beep, Tee, Tee, Bii, Beep, Weep.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: 'Hic', Bibo, Beep. (This not good….. is it?)

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: Beeeeeeeeeeeeepppp (snoring like sound)

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: Beep, Bi, Bee, Weep, Tee, Twee.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: Bii, Tee, Tee, Beep, Geroo, Tee, Bib, Beep, Beep, Weep.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: Beep, Beep, Bii, Weep, Twee, Tree.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : BIB! (Which to you could be anything)

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: Beep, Beep, Twee, Bii, Beo, beep.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: Doooooooooooooo. (Must be one heck of a dream car then)

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Bio, Bee, Twee, Beep, Weep, Weep, Bee, Dooooodo!!!! (Said very fast…. Football maybe)

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Bib, Beo, Beep, Twee. (Could be saying anything)

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Bib, Beep, Beep, Wee, Twee.

Authors note: I am open for who is going to be next. Remember to review. It will make me very happy, if you do.


	8. Mission Vao

Author's note: and now we got none other than the cute little twilek (hey) Mission Vao.

From: Mission Vao

To: 'Lena (stupid brother snapping #!¤#)', 'Thek, Gadon (a cool old guy)', 'Vao, Griff (call me sometime please)', 'Zaerdra (she can be pretty scary if she wants to)', 'Zalbar',

Subject: Survey

NAME: Mission Vao

NICKNAMES: blue, kid (I don't like this one), sis (only my brother may call me that)

SEX: female

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: a run down apartment in the under city.

HEIGHT: that is a little sensitive.

EYES: grey.

HAIR: I don't have any, caus I'm a Twilek.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: don't have any.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: I don't have any.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Hidden Bek weekly (a bit boring, but that's all I got, plus what ever I find in the trash cans)

FAVORITE SMELL: engine oil in the Hidden Bek garage.

FAVORITE COLOR: green. (I have always wanted to se a green world)

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: letting my friends down.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: when I beat some core slime in pazark.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: ease a few creds from a drunk Vulkan, try to convince Zalbar to take a bath, sneak around in the severs with Zalbar,

FAVORITE MUSIC: something that rocks.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: ew… Zalbar you got the worst morning breath in the entire galaxy.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: not in a life time.

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: never got to try one, but it sounds like fun.

PEN OR PENCIL: pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: three to four, I am a little lazy to answer the comm.

FAVORITE FOODS: some of the stuff you can get in the upper city restaurants.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: I never knew them.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: you got to catch me first!

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: I like both.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: Yes!! Gadon and the whole of the Hidden Bek try to prevent me every time I want to drive a swoop bike, but they know they will fail… each time!

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: a few.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: something big and scary, he, he.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: hmm…. I don't know about this one.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: what's a thunderstorm?

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: my parents, caus I never knew them.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: tried once, never liked it since.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: I don't know.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: never!!!!!

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: N/A

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I don't know about this one, probable something that took me across the galaxy.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I don't have any caus I'm a Twilek.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: something cool and where no one could see it.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: not yet.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: I'm 15 so why should I think about something like this.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: a little of this and a little of that.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: half full.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: something that tastes good.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: rigthy.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: of course I do.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: a bunch of my favored music.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER : 7.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: a swoop bike when I was 12 (it was so much fun… right until I needed to land, that hurt a lot)

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: something fast and cool.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: swoop racing.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: thanks big Z, you're the best, even if you breath is not the best.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Griff, caus Lena dug her claws into him and left me here on Taris.

Author's note: and next up is going to be none other than our favored amnesia former dark lord: Revan!!


	9. Private Taren Dhan Niram

Authors note: and here we got our dear amnesia dark lord Revan. (try to guess what his name means)

From: Private Taren Dhan Niran (hmm for some reason does the way I spell my name look like it should be in another order than this)

To: "Onasi, Carth" (the boss onboard and as far as I hear, very paranoid), "Shan, Bastila" (miss high and mighty, if you ask me), "Ulgo, Trask" (kid got a death wish),

Subject: Survey

NAME: Taren Dhan Niran

NICKNAMES: TDN (a music channel on the holonet, the others think its funny), crazy T (think you are funny... eh... private?)

SEX: I'm a guy and don't you forget it (why does it sound like I said this before?)

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: bunk onboard the _Endar Spire_ with this kid who seems to have a death wish

HEIGHT: 1'81 meters.

EYES: blue.

HAIR: dark brown.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: no time to busy getting shipped from front to front in this war (I hoped this was over when the last one ended, but no there just had to be more foes to fight didn't there)

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: a red lightsaber (don't ask)

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Republic soldiers weekly (boring but it is the only thing the brass will let us read)

FAVORITE SMELL: plains of some kind from a planet I dreamed about a few weeks ago (weird dream, it also had this teen girl with brown hair)

FAVORITE COLOR: for some reason do I like red and black (no questions asked, already in to much trouble for that 'incident' last week)

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: not getting fed every three hour.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: being able to relax in peace and perhaps meditate a little…. WHAT THE "BIB" IS GOING ON WITH ME!!!!! (I used to like a little bit of alcohol, no sounding like a freaking Jedi!!!!)

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: drills, more drills and when I though they could not come up with any other way to make us do drills, what a surprise, more drills. (note the sarcasm)

FAVORITE MUSIC: something called the 'imperial march', a very cool piece of music, that's for sure.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: is the war over yet?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: NEVER!!!!!!! (why do I get a sense of dejavu right now?)

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: Bbbbooooorrrrriiiiiinnnngggggg!! (there it is again)

PEN OR PENCIL: pencil.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: its funny I usually know before people know that they are going to call me (creepy isn't it)

FAVORITE FOODS: anything but soldiers ration (ooookkkkaaaayyy this is getting very creepy now)

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: I for some reason, can't remember if I did.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: Erm…… no. (ahhh force help me there it happened again)

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: both, loves it. (phew that was a close one)

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: why yes, I love to drive, especially if I am going very fast.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: Erm…. Why do you ask? (do you mind if I go hide a bit while I try to find out what is happening here, now where is that stuffed sand tiger?)

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: some kind of feline four legged, I think.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: something bit and scary (something that could get the sarge of my but)

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: coo….. no I won't do it another time. (it freaky enough as it is)

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: some one who could tell me what is going on here.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: no thanks.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: I don't know, but I intend to find out. ('Looks at text for a moment, then run and hides for the next three hours under his bed with his stuffed sand tiger')

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: yup.

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: depends on how pretty she is...

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: something cool that involves lightsaber (hmm, the Sith aren't to bad, but I would take the Jedi any day, if I had to chose between those two. You know good vs. evil)

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: no thanks I like it the color it is now thank you very much.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: I never quit got why people would want a tattoo.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: a few times. (Problem is, I can't remember any of them, not clearly at any rate)

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: I think I will leave that to whatever girl I'll marry, as I got a very bad taste in what should be in a wedding and should not be in a wedding. (Like big wild animals for instants)

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: nothing but a looker (hey it's a Republic warship, what else would you have expected?)

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: half…… empty. (Pew! That was close)

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: water.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: ambidextrous. (I am just that good with both hands)

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: yes.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: my private stash of chocolate, (I am a chocolateaholic, so ya me) a few droid parts. (can't help myself, but tinker a bit with them)

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: 4. (oh well might a well get used to it)

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: I think it was a battle cruiser I crash landed during the Mandalor war.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: something called an X-wing. Don't ask, caus I don't know either.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Zero-G ball.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Bastila looks good.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Carth, caus I think he is very paranoid.

Authors note: So that was our amnesia dark lord, now next I Bassy girl, who is trying to become a knight, but no luck so far.


	10. Padawan Bastila Shan 2

Author's note: and now up is the prissy, annoying, idiotic at time, but still beautiful and hot padawan Bastila Shan (she goes very much up into being a Jedi now huh?)

From: Padawan Bastila Shan (yes, still padawan, I want to be a knight, please I promise I'll be good, honest)

To: "Niram, Taren Dhan"," Onasi, Carth" (a very paranoid man, if I should say so myself), "Vandar, Jedi master" (he knows what is right), "Vrook, Jedi master" (I should try to listen to what he says, as it is probable right), "Zhan, Jedi master" (a respectful Jedi master),

Subject: Survey

NAME: Bastila Shan

NICKNAMES: Revan used to call me Bassy before he fell.

SEX: female

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: I share quarters with three other female Jedi's onboard the Endar Spire.

HEIGHT: That is a little sensitive.

EYES: blue.

HAIR: brown.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW: I am a Jedi. I don't have time for that. (I believe I said so in the last survey I was send)

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: I don't have any.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Jedi's weekly (it is so fascinating, telling you all about how to be a good Jedi and bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla dark side, bla, bla, bla not good, bla, bla, listen to the Jedi masters, bla, bla ,bla….. etc, etc)

FAVORITE SMELL: Revan's….. erm…. Just freshly pressed Jedi robes, he, he, (there is not passion there is serenity)

FAVORITE COLOR: blue.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: seeing the Republic get ripped apart.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: sitting in silence and meditate.

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: meditate, spar with my Lightsaber, keep a discreet and close eye on Taren in case he starts to show signs of going to the dark side (yeah right) and prepare to use my battle meditation.

FAVORITE MUSIC: it used to be romantic music but then I realized to that it could lead me to the dark side. So, no more.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING: when is this war going to be over?

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS: from time to time. (To use the force to keep you from getting motion sick is an abuse of your Jedi power, something every Jedi should pay close attention to)

ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING: a Jedi should not waste his/her time doing something as going on a rollercoaster (it could lead to the dark side you know)

PEN OR PENCIL: Pen (the right writing tool is very important to the average Jedi…. Well it says so on page 915 in, 'how to be a perfect Jedi') (to your information does that book include more than half a million pages and she is half way through it by now!)

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE: one or two (I am striving to become the best Jedi master in the galaxy and therefore should only let it ring once)

FAVORITE FOODS: anything healthy (the taste is not something a Jedi should think about, only whether it is good for you or not, specie taken into consideration)

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS: a Jedi should not know his or her parents.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME: no. (A Jedi should strive to set a perfect example to the younger Padawans, as well as show that they will not fall to darkness)

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: these are of the dark side, get rid of them.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE: a Jedi should not like to drive, only do it when needed. Bla, bla, bla, bla dark side, bla, bla, bla, the light side will always triumph, bla, bla, bla, bla the Jedi and the Force, bla, bla, bla, not have fun bla, bla, bla…..etc, etc.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS: that is childish.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE: I am a Jedi, not some Sith or something else of the dark side.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE: I like it as a Jedi, thank you very much!

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY: I do not have time for this (I think it is scary, I just wish that Revan never fell to the dark side)

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE: Revan before he fell (But then again then would I never realize how danger so many things in the galaxy is, it is so easy to fall to the Darkside, bla, bla, bla)

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I do not drink, alcoholic is of the dark side.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN: Maiden.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: Yes of course (page 10'495 of the Jedi's hand book, always eat the broccoli and five hundred reasons why)

GUYS-WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL: n/a.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE: being a Jedi is the perfect job in the galaxy and I would not want anything else. (Why every one doesn't like the Jedi is beyond me)

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE: a Jedi should not think about his or her look. (Chapter nine hundred and sixteen, you have no reason to change your look, unless you are of the dark side)

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE: I got rid of it. (It said "Revan is super hot", not the most Jedi like thing to say) (Reliable sources say that Bastila never got that particular Tattoo removed)

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: Never! Not in a life time! Who said that? I deny it ever happening! I am a Jedi for force sake!

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: I am a Jedi for crying out loud! ….. Erm there is no emotion there is peace.

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM: nothing at all (Jedis' do not need to have anything on the wall, waste of time and it could lead to the dark side)

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: a philosophic question better left to the Jedi masters they are so wise.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE: a Jedi should not drink (alright I enjoy a little one, once in a while, not as if that could lead me to the dark side)

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS: ambidextrous. (I am good with both hands)

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: yes of course. (Jedi manual chapter hundred and four)

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: a few older numbers of "Jedi's weekly".

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER: I do not have time for having a favored number………. alright it is 12, happy now!

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR: a heavy dreadnought at the rear of the fleet, the admiral I served with at the time said, I should not even think about trying to drive anything, ever again in my life.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR: why should I have a dream car, I am a Jedi.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: used to be swoop racing, but then I realized that it could lead to the dark side…… well it could (yeah right)

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: well at least you are respectful commander Onasi.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT: Vrook, is he ever going to forgive me for that Frang water balloon incident? (I somehow severely doubt it, now I think about it)

Author's note: next up is ensign Trask Ulgo, followed by Carth again and then Juhani. Happy with this people. Remember to review. We author's live of good reviews. So R&R.


End file.
